


Seasons of Love

by Kimba65



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, SummerGingerroseFest2020-Day 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimba65/pseuds/Kimba65
Summary: Love found and lost in four seasons of Rose and Hux.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Seasons of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Summer-Gingerrose-Fest-2020 Day 4-Scaring thursday (Tragic love, horrors, and cruelty). 
> 
> Many thanks to my beta, Ngoc12thefangirl, who makes everything better.  
> And much love to the Gingerrose Hub, who continue to inspire!

Rose first met him in the Spring. 

She hadn’t expected to make any lasting friendships in the local community theatre’s latest production,  _ RENT _ . Rose wasn’t new to the typical hyper-bonding that shows created; the forced closeness that drifted nearly as soon as the production closed. But she hadn’t anticipated meeting him. 

Armitage Hux was everything she hadn’t known she wanted in a friend. Reserved and stoic, barely even speaking when spoken to. He moved with a cloud of darkness over him, projecting anger and misery that even she wouldn’t touch. But when he did speak, every word from him drew her in and entranced her. A great Mark to her Maureen, if not such a great conversational partner. When the director gave out everyone’s number as they closed in on tech week, she never even considered reaching out. 

So when she checked her phone after hours on stage, his cat meme--referencing some lame joke she had made that evening--filled her with shocked glee. 

~

Rose first loved him in the Summer. 

She didn’t know what to expect when he invited her over to his apartment for a drink after opening night. Her opinion had changed drastically, as she had slowly pried her way through memes and references to the surprisingly clever and charming man that was lurking underneath his armored facade. 

Armitage Hux confused her, and spending more time with him offstage did nothing to dispel that opinion. One moment, when she laughed so hard she snorted, he told her, “I love that about you.” The next, he waxed poetic about the workout routine of a female officer in his squadron, Phasma. Rose never quite felt like she knew where they stood, even as she spent night after night at his apartment after each show. 

But her heart warmed whenever he was near, and she had never been one to shy away from love. 

~

Rose first felt his touch in the Fall. 

She had never expected him to return her feelings. She loved him from afar, even as close as they were. He’d made his feelings about sex and love very clear; namely, that he didn’t much value either. 

Armitage Hux never failed to surprise her. She thought they were just cuddling, as he sometimes allowed when they sat watching movies on his couch. But then she kissed him, and before she knew it, she was naked in his bed. He moved over her, in her, like no one ever had before. It was a wildly satisfying experience, one that she wanted to repeat again, and again, and again. 

She wanted to stay like that, in his bed, forever. 

~

Rose lost him in the Winter.

For all his darkness, his cruelty was painfully unexpected. Her love for him died a slow death. Fewer returned texts. More avoidance when she questioned him directly. Less meaningful conversations, more one word answers. She told him she loved him, in one last ditch effort to save what they had had. 

But Armitage Hux had moved on. “I think I’m falling in love with her.” 

It didn’t matter if it was Phasma, or Rae, or any of his other girls. He wasn’t talking about her. He had never been talking about her. 

They were over before they had ever begun, and she was left bereft, as always. 


End file.
